Family
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Brock realizes he made a mistake leaving Reba they end up getting together which leaves her pregnant and Barbra Jean alone. Through family hardships and trails they will get through it. Rated K for laugage


Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the orginal characters (IE Lori-Ann, Brock, BJ, Henry, Elizabeth) I do own Riff and Tony but I got the names from a West Side Story fanfic I read so thank you to the writer of West Side Parental. I also own the twins 

**Brock's confession **

Reba was in the middle of a million things when a knock on her door was heard. Before she could say anything Brock entered the house.

"What do you want you BUTT," she asked him

"Look, Reba," he said, "I know you're angry but I think we need to talk"

"Talk," Reba said, "what could we POSSIBLY have to talk about"

"A lot of things," Brock replied, "I don't think the way I did what I did right"

Reba walked up to him and slapped him upside the head.

"What was that for," he whined

"Because," Reba said, "maybe you'll get it through your BIG ORANGE MANATEE HEAD that you didn't do it the right way because you DID IT IN THE FIRST PLACE"

"Reba, are you listening to yourself," he asked her, "You're upset"

"Let me pretend to be surprised," she said sarcastically, "damn-it Brock how am I supposed to feel? How did you feel when the shoes were on the other feet?"

Brock sat down on the sofa and paused for a full minute before talking.

"Try to put yourself in my shoes," he said, "You were supposed to be there at 9. You showed up at 11 o'clock looking like a nervous wreck stressed to the max"

"YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO ASK WHAT HAPPENED," she yelled, "I got a call from my mother. My father was diagnosed with Alzheimer's."

"I didn't know that," Brock admitted hanging his head in shame, "look lets just start over again. Spring starts tomorrow anyway and-"

"Brock," Reba explained, "it doesn't change the last 12 hours"

"I know Reba," he said softly, "and I would do anything to take it back. I just was doing what I thought was the best thing to do at the time"

"You have good instincts," Reba said, "but sometimes you need to stop and think. You need to consider other people's feelings"

"Well," Brock said, "you need to do that too sometimes"

"EXCUSE ME," Reba said her anger flaring up again, "LIKE WHEN"

"Okay," Brock said, "what about the time you encouraged Cheyenne and Van to ignore Elizabeth when she was crying"

"Brock that was totally different. She needs to learn to sooth herself. And I didn't say to ignore her I said to let her cry it out once in awhile"

"Let's not argue about that," Brock said, "the point is I take back what I said but I want you to know WHY I said it. I said what I said because I love you."

"Big orange manatee say what," Reba asked stunned

"I said I love you. I always have and I think I always will"

"DOG-BLAMIT Brock I love you too. I'm still mad at you though"

"Listen what we've been through has been tough for both of us," Brock said, "none of us expected it to happen."

Hot tears spilled down Reba's checks. He held onto her while she cried.

* * *

**In an instant **

"The day the accident happened it started off as a normal day. Van and Cheyenne go out for a drive just to run to the store. How do you think I felt when 10 minutes later a police officer knocked on my door and told me my 17 year old daughter and my 16 year old son-in-law was dead. Not to mention, Barbra Jean, I have a few choice words for her, decided that she wanted custody of Elizabeth… that very day. THE HELL I WAS GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!

"Brock," Reba continued, "in an instant I lost everything. Everything was gone in two shakes of a lambs tail and I'm not going to lose what I have left"

He rubbed her back comfortingly in a circular motion. She looked like she was going to throw up.

"I'm not going to let any more bad things happen to you," he assured her, "I can't deal with what's on my plate as it is," he added in an attempt to get a laugh out of her.

She didn't laugh but she did break out into a smile.

"Reba you have to understand that what happened affected me just as much as it affected you. I lost two people I loved very much that day. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you too or one of the other kids or Elizabeth"

"You'd still have Barbra Jean"

"Reba don't you get it. I will always love Barbra Jean as a friend but I can't love her romantically. You are the one I love. You're the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about when I go to be at night"

Reba looked at him in amazement.

"I didn't know that"

"Reba do you remember once you asked me if I ever questioned my choices"

"Sounds like something I'd say"

"Most of them I don't. I never questioned my choice of career or marrying you or having the kids.

"There is one choice I have always and will always question."

"Oh? Which choice was that?"

"My choice to ever leave you… to ever fool around with Barbra Jean. I thought I could have my cake and eat it too but I didn't realize just how great you are."

"Brock I still have to-"

Her voice trailed off.

"I mean I can't…"

Her voice trailed off again.

"If I didn't- oh what the heck," she said, "ring-a-ding"

Without warning on both their parts their lips met in a kiss. It was as if the force of an electric magnet pulled them together. Suddenly their kiss grew stronger, more passionate. He found himself carrying her upstairs. The rest I will leave to your imagination

* * *

**Reba's announcement**

Reba's period came every month on the 4th like clock-worth. The only times she didn't get her period on the 4th she wouldn't be getting it for nine months. That's why on the 4th of the following month when it didn't come she knew what was going on. She called Brock at work the next day and told him to come over.

"For real," he said excitedly

"Ugh yes fine," she said, "but we need to talk"

"Okay. We'll be over-"

"No… no we. DO NOT bring Barbra Jean do you hear me?"

"Can I bring Henry?"

"Yeah of course. He's too little to talk so sure he can come"

"I'll be over at 7 o'clock?"

"Yeah sure… 7 o'clock works fine"

Brock came over at a quarter to 7.

"Hey"

"Hey," Brock said, "I'm here early"

Reba nodded and motioned for him to sit down.

"Do you remember almost a month ago when we… you know"

"Do I remember? How could I forget," he said smiling.

"Well here's the thing. I'm pregnant again"

Brock's eyes turned the size of saucers.

"Pregnant… as in with a baby?"

Reba punched him playfully.

"No I'm pregnant with a great Dane… of course with a baby you mo-ron"

"But how? We only did it once since we split up"

"You sounded exactly like Cheyenne did when she found out she was pregnant with Elizabeth," Reba said her voice a little tight, "we didn't think we could get pregnant because it was the first time we ever had sex"

Brock rolled his eyes.

"Okay," he said, "point noted and taken. Still, come on this is a bit of a shock to me"

"I understand that," she said, "the point is that it's happening"

_Barbra Jean is going to kill me, _he thought to himself, _I can't believe this is happening_

"We need to figure out what we're going to do," Reba told him, "this is your baby as much as it is mine. Did you mean what you said that night?"

"You mean about us being together. Yes I did.

* * *

**The talk With Barbra Jean**

"I just need to tell Barbra Jean"

"Brock, are you sure about this? I mean are you absolutely sure about this"

"I have never," he said kissing her, "been so sure of anything in my life. You are my world"

"You have to be sure of this Brock," Reba said, "because I can't go through this all again. It's too much"

"I know Reba," he told her gently, "and I would NEVER put you through this again. I'm going to tell Barbra Jean tonight"

Reba nodded okay and Brock kissed her and left to break the news to Barbra Jean.

"Brock where were you," Barbra Jean asked, "I was getting worried"

"Barbra Jean, honey we need to talk"

"Sounds serious. Is something wrong?"

"Just sit down," he told her.

She slowly sat down.

"What's going on," she asked him

"Barbra Jean, I love you as a friend," he told her, "but we can't be together anymore"

Barbra Jean was silent for a couple of seconds then started hyperventilating.

"WHY NOT," she yelled.

"Okay there's no way to say this and make it sound good. I have to be honest and I know you're not going to like it. Leaving Reba was a mistake. I never stopped loving her"

"You still love that's phycobitch," Barbra Jean yelled.

That was too much for Brock to handle. He was sorry for leading Barbra Jean on and for upsetting her but NOBODY was going to speak about Reba in a way that dishonors her. Before he could stop himself, Brock's hand cracked against Barbra Jean's face.

"Don't you EVER speak about Reba like that again do you understand me"

Barbra Jean calmly got up and grabbed one of his golf clubs.

"B-barbra Jean what are you- put that- owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww oh for the love of GOLF. What the hell was that for?"

Barbra Jean had taken the golf club and whacked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"That was for being a manwhore and for always taking the bitch's side. I'll bet the little slut is pregnant"

"Actually," Brock said, "Reba IS in fact pregnant. But even if she weren't I would have to go back to her. Barbra Jean I love her and I need to be with her."

"You wouldn't let me take Elizabeth when Van and Cheyenne died," Barbra Jean said.

Brock sighed… they'd had this argument many times.

* * *

**Anger and determination **

"I did what I felt was right," Brock said, "the last thing Reba needed was to lose Elizabeth"

"But we won-"

"Barbra Jean it wasn't a competition. Yes we were named Elizabeth's guardian in Van and Cheyenne's will but Reba needed her more then we did. We already had Henry… anyway I really need to go"

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING HENRY," Brock called after him.

"You can have him," Brock said, "I think a boy his age needs to be with his mother. Besides you're still breast-feeding him. I'll come by say once a week to spend some one on one time with him"

"YOU'RE BREAKING MY HEART," Barbra Jean whimpered.

"I know," Brock said, "and I'm sorry for that but it wouldn't be fair for me to lead you on anymore. You're just not Reba"

"What does she have that I don't have," Barbra Jean demanded.

Brock looked Barbra Jean in the eye and gave her the one answer he could give her.

"Me"

Barbra Jean watched in complete shock as Brock packed his bags and left. She never thought he would do it. Suddenly shock turned to anger. He would pay for this. Reba would pay for it too.

_You don't mess around with Barbra Jean Booker Hart,_ she thought to herself, _and not expect pay back. _

Brock arrived at Reba's house 20 minutes later. It took him 20 minutes to pack his things and by that time he was just aching to see her. By the time he got there she was fixing dinner. That was Reba… always taking care of everyone else and leaving herself last.

"Hey Brock," she said, "I'm fixing pizza and garlic bread since I know it's your favorite. Kyra and Jake will be home shortly. Should we tell them at dinner or before?"

"I think before dinnertime would be best," Brock responded.

It was right at that minute Kyra and Jake walked through the door.

"Hey mom- dad," Kyra said excitedly, "what are you doing here"

"Kyra," Reba spoke softly, "Jake why don't you guys come and sit down on the couch"

They listened immediately. They were both curious to know what was going on.

"Kids," Reba told them, "dad's moving back here"

Jake was outrageously delighted at that proclamation. He already lost so much when he lost his big sister and his brother-in-law. At least he was getting his daddy back. Kyra on the other hand was more guarded. She didn't quite trust her dad yet.

* * *

**Tears**

Oh she loved him, no doubt about that but after he had hurt her mother, it would be very hard for him to regain her trust. Still, Kyra was not going to say anything. She didn't want to be the one to ruin her mother's happiness.

"There's more," Reba told them, "you two are going to have a little brother or sister"

Kyra stared at her parents in shock while Jake started to cry.

"Jake, honey what's the matter"

"You guys won't love me anymore after the baby is born"

"Jake that's not true. Look, did we love Cheyenne?"

"Yes-huh"

"Did we still love Kyra after you were born?"

"Yes-huh"

"So what would make you think we wouldn't love you anymore"

"Because Mark from preschool his mommy just had a baby and he said that once a new baby is born the mommy and daddy can't love the older children"

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," Reba said biting her tongue to keep from calling a preschooler a butt.

"Jake, when Henry was born did I ever stop loving you," Brock asked

"Nuh-uh," Jake admitted

"Where is Henry anyway," Kyra asked

"Barbra Jean and I decided it would be better for Henry to be with her"

"Why?"

"Because," Brock said, "Barbra Jean is still nursing Henry. He needs his mother's milk"

"Doesn't milk come from a cow," Jake asked

"Some milk does honey," Reba said, "but when mommies have babies their breasts… become full of milk. That's how she feeds her babies sometimes."

"So," Kyra said changing the subject, "what are we having for dinner"

"Pizza," Reba said, "and garlic bread. It's your dad's favorite"

"Mine too," Jake said excitedly

Kyra just smiled… she was going to have to be careful not to let her guard down again.

"Kyra honey are you okay?"

"Yeah dad, sure"

"Come on what's wrong honey"

"Look," Kyra said, "I'm happy that you're back but I have to be careful. I just don't trust you yet because you hurt mom once before"

Brock felt a surge of fatherly pride. His daughter was protecting her mother. Tears filled his eyes.

"Come on dad," Kyra said, "don't cry. It's not like I don't want to trust you"

"Kyra," Brock told her, "I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm so proud of you"

"Proud of me? What for?"

"Proud of the way you're protecting your mom," Brock explained, "that means you're growing up"

"Growing up," Kyra laughed, "I'm 11 now. That's pretty grown up"

"In some ways yes," Brock said, "but growing up isn't about age. It's about maturity. Protecting your mom is a very mature thing to do"

"Well," Reba said seeing Kyra was getting uncomfortable, "how about we have dinner"

Jake jumped up and asked, "could I set the table"

"You 'want' to set the table Jake," Reba asked in amazement

"Yeah!"

"Okay," Reba agreed, "Kyra could you get everything down for him and show him where it goes"

"Sure mom," Kyra said and she got everything ready.

Five minutes later dinner was on the table. Unfortunately she had overcooked the food. Hormones working overtime Reba started crying.

"I can't do anything right lately," she cried, "I'm such a loser"

"Reba," Brock said firmly, "you are many things but you are certainly in no way, shape or form a loser. Anyone who has it in her to tell me when I'm being a 'butt' is certainly no loser. Anyone who will stop in the middle of going at it to make sure their child is okay because they hear their child having a panic attack is not a loser. You in my eyes are a winner in every way shape and form"

"Do you mean that," she asked softly.

"Of course I mean it," he said, "and before you ask the next question you're going to ask the answer is absolutely yes"

Reba laughed. Brock knew her so well. He always sensed when she was thinking something or up to something. She never even had to bring it up… he would just know.

"Meanwhile," Brock continued, "there is no way we're going to be able to salvage this dinner. Why don't we just go out?"

"Any place except for café Delights," Kyra said. Cheyenne used to take Kyra there all the time and Kyra really missed her sister.

"Actually," Brock said, "I was thinking more of that new restaurant in Fairy Tale Island… Delicious Dream Dinning"

"Oh cool," Jake said excitedly, "I love Fairy Tale Island"

"No rides or games until after dinner," Brock reminded his son, "and no fast rides either"

Jake sighed. About 4 months ago Jake was diagnosed with heart failure. Once again everyone's life had changed.

* * *

**Bad Memories**

_It was a couple of weeks after Cheyenne and Van's funeral. Reba was having a particularly hard day and Brock had offered to take the kids for the day to give her some time to calm down. Gratefully she agreed to that because she was having a particularly tough day and she was one step away from losing it. After hugs and kisses goodbye Reba filled the tub with bubble bath and climbed in to soak in a relaxing hot bath for awhile. She sighed inwardly as tears filled her eyes. _

_"I miss you baby girl," Reba told Cheyenne. Somehow she knew Cheyenne could hear her. Suddenly a memory flashed through her mind… something that happened when Cheyenne was about 3 ½, closer to 4. It had given everyone including Brock the biggest laugh in awhile. Cheyenne had always been a literal little girl._

_That became abundantly clear one day after she had gotten some work done on her teeth… and he told her to spit. Cheyenne took that order literally and spit all the way across the room. Everyone was stunned for a couple of seconds then Brock asked his daughter why she did that, not in a mean way but failing to keep the laughter out of his voice._

"_You told me to do that daddy," she said innocently. That did it… everyone in the room started laughing._

_Later on Reba and Brock explained that when he said to spit he meant in the sink not across the room. _

"_But you have good aim Princess," he told her, "if you were a guy you'd make a great sports player"_

"_Girls can be as good sports players as guys," Reba told him firmly, "but whatever she does she'll be great at it"_

_It was memories like those that sustained her. It made her laugh and cry._

_It was so unfair. Because one IDIOT made the choice to drive drunk her baby was gone forever. She wished that bastard would get the death penalty. No—death was too good for him. He should be slowly tormented and rot in hell forever._

_Just as she got out of the bath the phone rang._

"_Hello?"_

"_Reba! You need to get down to Huston General Pediatrics right now," Brock said his voice holding back tears._

"_Why… what happened"_

_"It's Jake. He just had a heart attack"_

_Reba thought she was going to faint when she heard that news. She told him she would be down there as soon as she possibly could which was 8 minutes and 45 seconds. _

"_What the hell happened," she asked Brock._

_"The kids were playing with their favorite stuff and all of a sudden Jake clutched his chest and fell over."_

_After several hours the doctor came out. _

"_I'm sorry Reba," she said, "Jake's heart is pretty much not working. Treatment can improve it but eventually, like as soon as we can find it Jake is going to need a heart transplant"_

_The Hart's lives had changed drastically since that happened._

* * *

**Changes and Questions**

Jake was in the hospital for almost a month before he was released. He couldn't eat certain foods or go near certain machines because it would be dangerous for his heart. He couldn't walk very far… he had to be pushed around in a wheelchair. He could only go on slow rides. Even getting his teeth cleaned changed as he was no longer allowed to have nitrous.

Kyra took the role of big sister more seriously then she ever had done in her life. Since Jake couldn't eat certain foods or go near certain machines she refused to eat them too. She would push him in his wheelchair. She wouldn't go on fast rides. She even refused to have nitrous when she got her teeth cleaned because it was forbidden for Jake.

To keep Jake from going crazy Brock had invested in a virtual reality game machine. Jake loved it. It kept him still and entranced during his treatments and other regular stuff. Unfortunately the game machine broke. Kyra spent her own money to get the game machine replaced.

Both Brock and Reba commented that they saw a major change in Kyra within the past 4 months. She grew from being this selfish moody girl who never listened to anyone to this protective beautiful on the inside and the out big sister who would do anything to make sure her little brother was okay.

"Come on," Kyra said, "I'll push the chair"

"Push it fun," Jake said.

"Sure thing," Kyra laughed and pretended that she was a race car driver and the wheelchair was the race car.

When someone sees a kid in a wheelchair they tend to let the people cut ahead of them. That's exactly what happened in the restaurant at Fairy Tale Island. Jake selected an apple and a bag of pretzels since those were the only things that weren't covered in grease. Kyra, Brock and Reba did the same.

"Mommy, daddy when I get my new heart will I be able to do the things I used to do," Jake asked

"Well yes you will Jake," Brock said, "but not at first and not as much as you used to. Your new heart is going to take some time to adjust to your body and it's going to take awhile for you to go back to being a regular kid. It will happen though"

"How is my new heart going to get used to my body," Jake asked innocently.

"Through medication called anti-rejection drugs."

"They taught us in school that drugs were bad," Jake said confused

"Jake," Kyra explained, "there are some drugs that are bad. Those drugs are the ones that drug deals sell off the street. Then there are other drugs that are good. Those are drugs that a doctor gives you."

"So when daddy gives a patient 'niris' it's a good drug," Jake asked

"Right"

"So why isn't it good for me," Jake asked.

Brock and Reba tossed each other a glance. They knew that question would come sooner or later.

* * *

Another crisis

Reba tackled that question.

"See for someone with a sick heart it can be unsafe," she explained, "there's not enough oxygen going through your body and it's hard enough to get the good air into your body and the bad air out of your body"

Suddenly Jake started looking funny. He was struggling to breathe. Reba, Kyra and Brock immediately got in the car and drove to the hospital.

Lori-Ann, the head of the hospital and Reba's best friend found out what was going on and she met them right outside.

"What's going on," Reba asked frightened

"I don't know yet," Lori-Ann told her friend, "but we are going to find out what's going on right away. Don't worry Reba. Everything is going to be okay"

_None of this is okay, _Reba thought to herself, _this whole thing sucks!"_

Lori-Ann ran to keep up with the team taking care of Jake leaving Brock, Reba and Kyra in the waiting room.

"I HATE THIS," Kyra said, "Jake's all alone and we can't be there"

"I know," Brock replied, "it's horrible waiting like this worrying…"

"The last time we were in the waiting room and there was all this commotion Cheyenne and Van died," Kyra said softly.

"Oh Kyra," Reba said, "honey it's not like that. Van and Cheyenne were hurt too badly to recover. Remember you said you didn't want them hurting and suffering."

"Yeah?"

"Jake has a weak heart but the rest of his body is strong… he's going to get through this"

"But mom what if he doesn't-"

"He will. He has two guardian angels watching over him. Cheyenne and Van aren't going to let anything bad happen to him"

"Then why did they let him have a heart attack at six years old"

"I wish I knew," Reba said, "but what I do know is that they're protecting him now"

Kyra got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the chapel to pray"

She walked away.

It was almost 2 hours later when she came back.

"Any word yet," she asked

"It could take awhile," Reba explained, "but at least that's not bad news. No news is better then bad news"

Brock could see she was about to break and rubbed her shoulders to calm her down.

* * *

The Importance of Family

A few minutes later out of sheer exhaustion Reba fell asleep her head in his lap. She was the most incredible woman he knew. She was so strong… so emotionally stable. She held everyone together… but who would hold her together, he wondered to himself. All he could do was stroke her hair and try to encourage her.

It was almost 12 hours later when Lori-Ann came down to the waiting room. She was not smiling.

"There's a lot more damage then I had thought," she told them, "Jake's going to need to be on an oxygen machine. He also moved up the list first for a new heart that matches his own"

Reba stared in shock.

Kyra couldn't deal with it right now.

"I'm going to go take a walk," she said, "I'll be back soon"

She went into the children's playroom. For some reason she found that oddly comforting thinking of her brother playing in there. She knew one day he would be strong enough to play again.

In the playroom there were two brothers. 1They appeared to have been arguing and the older one, Tony was trying to make up with the younger one Riff.

"Oh come on Riff"

"I'm not talking to you right now Tony," Riff said, "I'm really mad at you"

"I know you're mad at me," he said, "but you shouldn't be"

Kyra rolled her eyes. She realized two things. First, their parents must have been a BIG FAN of West Side Story and secondly those boys were clueless. They had no idea how precious life was and how precious they were to each other.

"Don't waste your time being mad at him," Kyra told the younger boy, "you don't know what can happen from one day to the next"

The younger boy looked up.

"What do you mean," he asked

"I used to fight with my little brother all the time," Kyra said, "then one day he got really sick. He may die soon and I wish I spent the time that I spent fighting with him to let him know I love him. Don't make that same mistake with your brother"

"But he was mean to me," Riff explained

"Yeah… and he was wrong for being mean to you. He probably didn't mean to be. He probably just thought he was being a big brother and doing what a big brother should do"

Tony nodded.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he told his brother, "and I didn't mean it when I said you were stupid. You are one of the smartest people I know. I don't want you to be mad at me anymore"

"Okay," Riff said, "but I'm so going to get even"

"BOYS," Kyra said, "don't worry about getting even.

"Trust me," she added, "getting even isn't all it's cracked up to be"

"Why isn't it"

"You feel bad about it after," Kyra explained.

"How about if I give you my remote control dinosaur," Tony offered, "then would we be even"

"The one that flies," Riff said, and if you do anything like that again-"

* * *

Lesson's Learned

"Never again," Tony said, "I promise"

The two brothers hugged.

"Hey nice lady," Riff said, "I'm sorry about your brother"

Kyra smiled at the little boy.

"Thank you," she said, "you're a very sweet child"

"He's too sweet," Tony told Kyra, "that's the problem. He trusts people way too easily."

"That can be a bad thing," Kyra said, "but it can also be a good thing. Always remember what I'm about to tell you boys okay?"

"Okay lady"

"First of all I'm not a lady I'm just a few years older then you and my name is Kyra"

"Tony," the older boy said

"Riff," the younger boy said

"Secondly," Kyra said, "there is nothing wrong with being nice and there is nothing wrong with trusting people.

"There IS however something wrong with letting people screw you"

"What does screw mean," Riff asked

Kyra groaned.

"What I meant to say," she said, "is don't let people take advantage of you.

"You kids have names of people from a movie called West Side Story. The people in those movies fought a lot and that wasn't good. But it's also not good to let people take advantage of you either. If someone tries to do that stay firm and tell them no. Never lose your sweetness though and never forget how much family means.

"I would give anything for my brother to be better," Kyra stated in conclusion. Then she left the room. She went downstairs to the waiting room.

"You okay honey," Reba asked when she saw the tears spilling down Kyra's face.

"I'm scared," Kyra admitted.

"That's okay," Reba told her, "because I'm scared too. We're going to get through this though… together, as a family"

"But what if-"

"No what ifs," Reba told Kyra firmly, "whatever happens we're deal with it. Every step of the way… we'll handle this together"

"I don't like this," Kyra said, "I DON'T LIKE WHAT'S HAPPENING"

"That's okay," Reba said, "because neither do I. Kyra you have to remember that we're a strong family. I know everything was messed up before but we're going to get past this. Jake is going to be okay"

* * *

**Honesty**

"I just… I feel so helpless. If I could give him my heart I would"

"I know you would sweetie," Reba said, "but don't even think about it"

"Think about what," Kyra asked

"Killing yourself so that your brother can have your heart," Reba responded.

"Mom do you really think I would ever do something like that? That wouldn't help Jake at all. Besides it's not like it's guaranteed to be a success anyway."

Suddenly another idea had come to Kyra. A couple of months ago she read an article in science news-week about a boy with a condition very similar to Jake.

This boy had hours left if that. He had a twin sister who had a matching heart. The little girl asked if she could give her brother her heart. Due to the drastic circumstances they did something highly unusual. They removed this girl's heart, put her on a heart/lung machine until a heart came along for her then transplanted it into her.

That was a complete success. Within weeks both of them were fully recovered and they went on to live normal healthy lives.

"Mom," Kyra said, "I'll be right back"

"Okay," Reba said, "see you soon sweetie"

The minute Kyra got up Reba followed behind her.

Lori-Ann was in her office when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Kyra came into the room.

"Hey Kyra," Lori-Ann said, "what can I do for you"

"You can give Jake my heart," Kyra said and explained about the article.

Lori-Ann gently put her hand on top of Kyra's.

"Kyra," she said, "honey that case was completely different number 1. The boy had hours left not weeks or possibly months. The boy and the girl were twins unlike you and Jake. Also Kyra with your asthma you wouldn't survive for long without a heart"

"But I haven't had an attack in months"

"Yes but your body is weaker because of that condition"

"I HATE THIS," Kyra yelled, "I HATE THAT ALL THIS SHIT IS GOING ON AND THERE ISN'T A GOD-DAMN THING I CAN DO ABOUT IT. I HATE THAT EVERYTHING IS JUST GOING TO SHIT. IT SUCKS"

"Yes it does," Lori-Ann agreed, "I know how hard this is for you. Look Kyra I'm not going to lie to you. We are doing everything we can but Jake is in really bad shape. He may live. He may die"

* * *

**Cold Hard Facts**

A couple of months passed. Jake grew sicker. Reba grew more pregnant. Kyra grew more desperate.  
"One of the problems," Lori-Ann said, "is that Jake's heart is not the size it should be"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Brock," Lori-Ann answered, "the size of a regular child's heart is this size" She showed them the model of the size a heart should be for a child the age of Jake, "in Jake's case however his heart never grew. His heart is about the same size as Henry's heart. Transplanting a heart this size (she showed them the model again) into Jake would be too overwhelming for his body to handle.

"So pretty much a baby needs to die for Jake to live," Kyra asked angrily

"Yes," Lori-Ann replied, "I'm afraid so"

Kyra groaned. Things were looking more and more desperate as the day progressed.

"I told you Kyra I'm not going to lie to you.

"I have far too much respect for you to lie"

Kyra nodded. Then she sighed deeply. Just as she was about to speak Lori-Ann's phone rang.

"Hello?"

Lori-Ann listened for a couple of minutes.

"Wait slow down," she said, "when did that happen? Uh-huh? Did the mother give her consent? Oh I see.

"You're shittin' me," she said her face going pale, "oh my dear lord in heaven this is NOT happening. Okay well thank you," she concluded and hung up

"So," Brock said, "back to the discussion"

"I'm afraid," Lori-Ann told him, "they found a heart for Jake"

"You act like that's a bad thing"

"Normally it would be a good thing," Lori-Ann said, "but it's Henry's heart. Henry and BJ were killed in a car accident today less then 20 minutes ago"

Brock felt tears spring to his eyes. Reba put her hand on the small of his back. She too was crying.

"I- I don't know if I can do this," Brock said, "what if Henry still could survive"

"Brock, he's brain dead. He's gone. Jake on the other hand could be saved. Don't be a moron"

* * *

**Getting Mad**

"Hey," Brock said, "only Reba is allowed to call me a moron. I can't kill my son"

"Brock," Lori-Ann said, "Henry is already dead. Jake on the other hand is still alive"

"Henry still-"

"HENRY IS FUNCTIONALLY DEAD," Lori-Ann said firmly, "He will NEVER be able to walk. He will never be able to talk. Brock he will never be able to take another breath without being sustained by a machine. Is that the kind of life you want for him? Do you want Jake dying!"

"LORI-ANN," Reba yelled, "for GOD sakes HE IS IN SHOCK."

"I'm sorry," Lori-Ann said, "but when someone acts like an idiot it pisses me off"

"Reba," Brock said, "you sign it"

"What?"

"I can't give them permission to kill Henry but if he's really gone I can let you sign for me"

With tears filling her eyes Reba took the pen and signed. She loved Henry. She hated the fact that she loved him. She had promised herself she wouldn't love him when he was born but the minute he was born she did.

"GOD be good to this baby," she whispered.

She looked over and saw that Kyra was crying.

"Honey, you okay," she asked

"No I'm not okay," Kyra exploded, "my brother is dying. My half-brother is dead. I'm overwhelmed and frightened and I'm mad.

"If anyone should be sick it's me not Jakie-"

"KYRA," Reba gasped, "don't say that. That is NOT true"

"YES IT IS," Kyra yelled, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THE DAY BEFORE JAKE GOT SICK. I HAD GOTTEN MAD AT HIM!

"THAT'S WHY HE GOT SICK MOM. HE GOT SICK BECAUSE OF WHAT I DID-"

"Kyra," Brock said gently but firmly, "look at me"

Kyra looked up at her father. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Honey," Brock told Kyra, "Jake did not get sick because you got mad at him. Jake had been sick for a long time before that happened."

"Yeah," Lori-Ann confirmed, "he probably was sick for at least a year before his heart attack. This problem doesn't just happen like that. Stop blaming yourself Kyra"

**Guardian Angel**

After a while Kyra realized her parents and Lori-Ann was right.

"Honey," Reba asked, "do you want to go say goodbye to Henry. I know in your own way you did love him"

Kyra nodded and left the room. Lori-Ann followed her and led her to the room where Henry was in.

She looked at that little infant in the bed. He was so small… so tiny… it was so unfair. She didn't know what to say. Finally she said the one thing she could think of.

"Thank you," she whispered then kissed his forehead and left the room.

A couple of hours later Reba, Kyra and Brock were in the waiting room again. Kyra felt something like a hand gently touch her shoulder. She looked up—startled. It was Cheyenne.

"Are you really here," she whispered

"Yes," Cheyenne said, "I really am here."

"But I thought you were dead"

"I am dead. My body is dead that is. My soul and my spirit is very much alive little sister"

"So what are you doing here," Kyra asked

"I'm here to tell you something," Cheyenne said, "well a few things actually. The first thing is that no matter how much we fought and I know we fought a lot I love you Kyra."

"Yeah right," Kyra laughed, "that's why you tried to take advantage of me and get me to do all your chores 10 months ago-"

"No," Cheyenne said, "I did that because I was jealous of you"

"Jealous of me? Why would you be jealous of me? You were the one who had everything. You had a husband who loved you. You had a kid on the way and you were mom's favorite."

Cheyenne laughed without humor.

"Yeah I was mom's favorite. That's why she said, "why can't you be more like your sister when she was frustrated with me. Anyway the other thing I was going to tell you is that Jake's going to be just fine. He's got a long healthy life ahead of him"

"You promise," Kyra asked

"I swear like a pear," Cheyenne said using their childhood expression they would say when they made a promise to each other.

"I miss you," Kyra said crying.

"I miss you too," Cheyenne said, "but I have to go now."

She disappeared.

* * *

**Like the song says "We are Family"**

Twelve hours later Lori-Ann came into the room.

"Jake made it through without a hitch," she told them, "he's a real trooper that kid"

Jake's recovery was fairly quick. He would always need to be on anti-rejection drugs but that was the only side effect he had from his heart problem. Nine months later Reba gave birth to William Van—Henry Hart and Maria Cheyenne Hart.

"Twins! I can't believe that we have twins"

"Why Brock," Reba asked, "you're a twin"

"Yes but it usually skips a generation. I never thought I'd be lucky enough to have twins"

"You know," Lori-Ann said, "twins means double the crying and double the dirty diapers"

"Oh that's okay," Reba joked, "Brock doesn't mind"  
"Besides, twins also means double the love and double the blessings"

"Hey I was thinking," Brock said, "what would you think of these babies having a really young god-father"

"How young are we talking?"

"I was thinking of Jake"

"JAKE! He's 7 years old"

"Reba godparents don't mean what it used to mean. It's just an honor"

"Well," Reba said, "lets see what Jake thinks about it"

Jake happened to come into the room at that very moment.

"Hey kiddo," Brock intoned, "how would you feel about being your brother and sister's godfather"

"Well," Jake asked, "what does being a godfather mean"

Reba laughed at Jake's curiosity.

"Pretty much you get to hold them at their Christening and you have to look out for them when they are growing up"

"YAY! I was going to look out for them anyway."

"Me hol'," 13 month old Elizabeth said.

Brock and Reba looked at each other.

"ME HOL," Elizabeth said in a more insistent manner. She was not the type of person that would let something go. William was asleep but Maria was wide awake looking around.

"Okay honey," Reba said as she helped Elizabeth hold her new sister. Brock and Reba had legally adopted Elizabeth by now.

As Kyra looked on she realized something. They were a family, a screwed up family but a family none-the-less. She knew at that moment that whatever happened everything would be okay. It may not be and probably wouldn't be perfect but what was perfect anyway? Any doubts she had dissipated.

1 I just read a West Side Story fanfic so that's why I chose those names

* * *


End file.
